


A Friend in the Hand

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Fate/strange fake, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: Gilgamesh peered closer. "Friend Enkidu?" he asked, hopefully.
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy)/Enkidu (Fate/)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Friend in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "crossover pairings." Thank you as always to my beta vanishinghitchhiker!

"Enkidu?" Gilgamesh peered into another bush. "Enkidu! I bid you return to the field of battle—ah, there you are!" 

Freed from the bush, the green chicken waddled into the light. "Wark," said the chicken.

Gilgamesh blinked. "...eh?"

The chicken bobbed its head. "Cluck," it corrected.

Gilgamesh peered closer. "Friend Enkidu?" he asked, hopefully.

The chicken spread its wings and, with a mighty flap, transformed into a slender humanoid figure. "Not yours," they said, cocking their head to examine him.

Gilgamesh fiddled with his swords, almost shyly. "Would you...would you like to duel?"

Enkidu grinned, wild and eager. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere, Gilgamesh Fate is in bed with a chicken.


End file.
